Help me sleep
by gaining-altitude
Summary: When Starfire can't sleep she looks to her friends for help.


**Summery:**

**star fire can't seem to fall asleep, cyborg raven and BB try to help her. (but star doesn't want to disturb robin) after BB try a lullaby and raven trys hypnotic and meditation. Cy trys counting sheep and Starfire still can't sleep (the others fall asleep in her room when she counts sheep) Starfire sneaks into robins room to ask for his help. What could he do?????????**

**well the obvious!!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Help me sleep

The moon was high in the sky that night, illuminating the earth in a calming glow. All was peaceful in the city, at least all seemed peaceful..

A young tameranian girl rolled over for the millionth time that night so she was facing her night stand. The ticking form her 'mumbo' alarm clock usually helped put her to sleep but it just kept her awake that night.

Finally out of pure frustration the girl sat up in bed and swung her feet onto the soft floor. She looked around her room. She couldn't help but love the loving and happy aura her room gave off, with the light pink walls, curtains and bed as well as the hearts that were stenciled on many pieces of furniture, As well as the many plush toys that sat around her room. It was always so easy to fall asleep in here pink haven but tonight was different.

Starfire stood up and made her way to the door, as the door slid open she poked her head out into the hall. Everything was dark and still. She stopped to think for a moment.

Was she hungry?

No she had eaten before she went to sleep.

Was she thirsty?

Nope

Was she scared?

No, it had been a slow day, just a bank robbery. And the movie they watched had been a simple romantic comedy.

The door closed as she stepped into the hall, Starfire didn't like to bother her friends and didn't want to wake them but if she didn't get her nights rest she wouldn't be that much help when it came to fighting the next day.

Slowly and quietly Starfire made her way the the first person who wouldn't be mad if she woke them. The small green mutant always had such ease when it came to sleeping.

Star stood outside his door wondering weather she should wake him or not but finally she gave in and quietly knocked on the panels metal surface.

She heard a light bang and 'mph' come from the other side of the door and after a minute it slid open. Beast boy stood there in just a pair of long sweatpants and bunny slippers.

"Hey star, **yawn**, what are you doing up so late?" he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry to disturb you friend, but i have been having difficulties 'catching the Z's' as you call it." she shifted her weight.

"i thought out your assistance with my um..problem."

Beast boy nodded and yawned again.

"Hmm...lesse...howa bout..." he scratched his chin deep in thought.

"Ooh i no! A lullaby!" Beast boy smiled toothy and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon!" he dragged her back to her room.

After sitting her down in bed Beast boy cleared his throat.

"and a one and a two and a..

Rock a bye BABY! In the trEE Topss wHen the Windd bloWs the Cradle will RoCk When The BoW breaKs the Cradle Will fall And-"

he was suddenly cut short by the sound of Starfire's door opening.

"What is that ridiculous racket?" a goth girl appeared in the doorway wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

Beastboy's ears perked up when he saw her.

"oh! Hi Raven. Starfire can't sleep so I'm singing her to sleep." Raven rolled her eyes. And looked a the sill awake tameranian girl.

"You'll sing her to death before you sing her to sleep Beastboy." she said in her usual monotone voice.

Raven ignored his grumbling and walked over to Starfire who seemed to be even more awake, her bright green eyes flashing wildly.

"if you want i could always try hypnotizing you to sleep or we could try meditation?" she asked sitting down at stars feet.

"I am grateful for your thought raven but i am no good at meditation and being tameranian i am not easily hypnotized." she shook her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile when raven and Starfire were talking Beastboy had ran down the hall and woke up cyborg.

"C'mon Cy week need to help star get to sleep!" he dragged the half asleep cyborg down the hall.

"do have some type of program or something to put her to sleep?" BB asked stupidly.(a/n: yes i no that not a word)

"BB she's not a robot."

"Oh right."

Starfire and raven had been deep in thought when the two boys entered the room.

"Oh! I am truly sorry to have to wake all of you up, you should go back to sleep i will be fine!"

Cyborg shook his head.

"No star its fine you've done your share of stuff for us its the least we can do." the others nodded in agreement.

Cyborg thought for a moment of what he could do to help overcome Starfire's problem.   
"Hmm... Oh! How about counting sheep, that used to work for me." Raven nodded.  
"Can't be any worse that Beastboy's lullaby. He glared at her.  
Starfire wondered how counting the number of an animal possibly help her sleep, but she did not question her friends motives. She nodded. 

"Okay!" Beastboy took this opportunity to shift into a small green sheep. He ran across the room.

"One..." Starfire counted as he ran across again.

"Two..." again.  
"Three..."

By ten Beastboy and Cyborg had fallen asleep on her floor.

"Maybe you should ask Robin to help." Raven suggested.  
"No, i do not wish to wake him." The dark hair girl shrugged.  
"Some how... i don't think he'd mind." and with that she left.

Starfire pondered on this a while longer before finally making up her mind and walked over to Robin's door. She stood outside the door for what seemed like hours ( probably only five minutes) finally when she was about to leave his door opened. He stood in front of her wearing a muscle shirt and boxers, his hair was messy and his mask was firmly in place over his eyes.

"Star...whats the matter?" he couldn't help but eye her, in shorts and a tank top she showed more skin then he had seen her in since their trip to the beach. She looked down grinding her toe into the floor.  
"I am sorry to disturb you Robin but i am having trouble falling asleep, i already seeked the help of our other companions but their attempts have failed. I wonder if you have any advice that could help."

Robin gesterd her into his room, She followed quietly. He walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers.

"Here, get in." Starfire didn't understand his motives but she did as told and curled up in his sheets. They smelt just like him. Suddenly to her surprise he walked over to the other side and crawled under the covers with her. She turned bright red, facing each other they laid there staring at each other for awhile until Robin moved closer and snaked his arms around her waist pulling her into a tight embrace. Starfire let out a small gasp, she definitely hadn't expected this, but she wasn't complaining. Her body felt warm pressed against his, comforting. For once she felt smaller than him although her feet were dangling past his. She felt him take a chance and wrap his leg around hers. She let out a sigh, some how this felt so right. 

"Comfortable?" he whispered softly.

"I am, thank you Robin."

"For what?"

"For helping me sleep."

"Anytime."

She hoped he meant it.


End file.
